deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Island Wiki:Policies
The following page lists Dead Island Wiki's main policies and guidelines, which are meant to be followed with no exceptions. Vandalism Dead Island Wiki does not condole vandalism, spam, or trolling in any way. This includes spamming for achievements (ex. Creating a one sentence blog to gain an achievement; see Blog policies below). Doing any of these will can result in anything from a day to a month block, and if the user persists, a 3 month block at the discretion of the administrators. Profanity Profanity (swearing) that is obscene and inappropriate for a minor age-group is heavily discouraged, and is also blockable. If your user name contains profanity, you will be indefinitely blocked. This excludes anything that is found in the game (Ex. Quotes and Achievements), but has to be something that is considered an important or unique quote for that character. Sockpuppets No Sock Puppetry is allowed; at all. This includes creating a new account to evade blocks. Fighting or Flame Waring Harassing/attacking/flame warring with am user will lead to an admin stepping in and a block or a warning will be given. Images Image format The preferred image format is .PNG, as it has no compression artifacts and supports transparency. Ideally, every image uploaded to the Dead Island Wiki should use the .PNG format. If the PNG format is unavailable, be sure to upload the highest possible quality of the source image. Any other format (.BMP, .TGA, .GIF) should be converted in .PNG before uploading by using paint or other image editing applications Image/file name and description When uploading a file, it is important to reinforce internal and external SEO (search engine optimization) for users by using proper filenames. As such, the image should be named appropriately and relate to the image's contents. Images will be renamed, or even removed if the filename contains random numbers or letters such as "23423beabdoieuur43.PNG", default or ambiguous names such as "image-1.PNG" or "bomb.PNG", or completely unrelated names such as, "ditto, death.PNG." Proper filenames should directly relate to the image's contents and purpose such as "riptide-makeshift-hospital-entrance.png." Note how the file name includes a prefix denoting the file's game for easy classification. Additionally, include an image description on the image's media page (File:filename) to help SEO. If an image has been pulled from an external and was not uploaded to the wiki by the original author, please credit the source and include any appropriate licensing. Graphic settings Images should be taken with the highest graphic settings when possible. Avoid taking pictures with low graphics, unless they serve as temporary images. Custom Content in Images The Dead Island Wiki is an information source for official content relating to the Dead Island series. As such, at no time should any images containing custom content be added to articles. This is to ensure the content will not confuse viewers into thinking the content is official or present in the official games. Inappropriate images/Offensive images Inappropriate and/or offensive images will not be tolerated in any form. This includes, but is not limited to images of gore, pornography, offensive acts, inappropriate in-game conent and other offensive content. Uploading inappropriate/offensive images is prohibited on this wiki. Any content deemed inappropriate or offensive by the Wiki admins will be removed immediately and the user will be blocked. Duplicated images Uploading the same image as one currently on the wiki is prohibited and the duplicated image will be deleted. Advertising Uploaded content should not contain advertising of any kind. This includes, but is not limited to: * Advertising and/or linking to personal websites * Advertising and/or linking to commercial websites * Self promotional images, such as including a by-line in the image Any image containing any kind of advertising will either be removed. Achievements Abuse of the feature (for example, adding incorrect categories to pages or editing an article twice without changing the content) will lead to a swift block, and suspension from the Leaderboard. In other cases where a user has been making minor edits over a long period of time will also be investigated to ascertain the motivation of the editor. If the motive is found to be related solely to gaining achievements then the contributor will be given a warning asking them to refrain from these editing practices. Continuation of this activity will again lead to a block, and suspension from the Leaderboard. Enjoy editing and respect other users Enjoy being on the Wiki, and have fun interacting with the community. Respect other users and their beliefs and opinions. Blogs The blog policy has taken effect as of August 2011. *Blogs must be more then a few sentences long. *All blogs must meet a minimum medium-quality standard. *Constant low-quality blogs will lead to their creator being blocked for 3 days. Category:Dead Island Wiki Category:Policy